charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Spin City
Spin City is the 18th episode of the sixth season and the 129th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Piper is kidnapped and cocooned by a Spider Demon, a creature who emerges every hundred years to feed off magical beings. Chris mutates into a spider after becoming infected with the Demon's venom. Cast 6x18-18.png|Phoebe Halliwell 6x18-13.png|Paige Matthews 6x18Piper.png|Piper Halliwell 6x18-25.png|Leo Wyatt 6x18-52.png|Chris Halliwell 6x18-20.png|The Spider demon 6x18-33.png|Gideon 6x18Sigmund.png|Sigmund Mitch-spin-city.jpg|Mitch 6x18-12.png|Riley Ogre.jpg|Ogre 6x18Rathmere.png|Rathmere 6x18-31.png|Fairy 6x18-41.png|Nymph PotionWitch.jpg|The Wicked Witch of the Enchanted Forest Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell Guest Stars *Jodi Lyn O'Keefe as Spider Demon *Christopher Neiman as Sigmund *Hamilton Von Watts as Dennis *Kieren Hutchison as Mitch *Scott Adsit as Transformed Male Nymph *Gildart Jackson as Gideon Special Musical Guest *Andy Stochansky Co-Stars *Matthew McGrory as Ogre *Billy Beck as Rathmere *David Joseph Steinberg as Riley *Nathaniel Lamar as Jeremy *Jeff Asch as Wimpy Guy *Kate Everard as Wood Nymph *Danielle Aubry as Old Transformed Fairy Featuring *Scout Taylor-Compton as Fairy *Sonje Fortag as The Wicked Witch of the Enchanted Forest Uncredited *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell Magical Notes Book of Shadows Spider Demon :An evil creature that emerges from its hidden lair every :hundred years to capture and feed of the most powerful :magical being it can detect. This demon can only be vanquished :by a potion blessed by the Power of Three. Rathmere :A wizard of unknown :age and uncertain origins. :Rathmere once possessed :vast magical powers. He is :credited with more than :500 original spells :and potions and would be a force :to rival any other if not his :mysterious disappearance in 1904 :All that remains as evidence :of his existence are his wand :and his legacy of magic. Spells ''To Reverse the Spell of the Wicked Witch of the Enchanted Forest'' Paige cast this spell on a Leprechaun, after the Wicked Witch of the Enchanted Forest made him tall. :You who found me in this bar, :Turn back to who you really are. Potions *Phoebe made a vanquishing potion for the Spider demon. *She also made a potion as an antidote to the Spider demon's magic. Powers *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze the hospital hallway. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Chris, Paige and Leo. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb a fire extinguisher to attack the Spider demon. She later used it to knock the Shillelagh three times on the ground. *'Shapeshifting:' Used by the Spider demon and Chris (as a spider demon) to shapeshift into a spider. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper, trying to blow up the Spider demon, but she dodged her attacks. She later tried to penetrate the Spider demon's Force Field, but it failed. *'Demonic Reproduction:' Used by the Spider demon to infect Chris (by scratching him), causing him to turn into a Spider demon. *'Power Granting:' Used by the Spider demon to grant Spider demon powers to Chris. *'Life Draining:' Used by the Spider demon to drain the life out of Rathmere and Piper (and baby Chris). *'Clinging:' Used by Chris to stick the first aid kit to his hands. *'Premonition: '''Used by Phoebe, trying to see her future with Mitch. *'Hyper Speed:' Used by a Leprechaun to walk faster. *'Web Projection: Used by the Spider demon to create webs and to trap Piper in a cocoon and by Chris (as a Spider demon) to attack Leo, to create webs and to cling Phoebe, Paige and Leo onto walls. *Force Field:' Used by the Spider demon to set up a force field around the cocoon which contained Piper. She also used it to protect her lair (after she died, Chris did the same). *'Flight:' Used by the Fairy to fly. *'Telepathy:' Used by the Spider demon to contact and torture Chris. *'Voice Echo:' Used by the Spider demon to talk to Chris, without being present. *'Empathy:' Phoebe channeled Chris' emotions. *'Rainbow Teleportation:' Type of Teleportation used by Riley. *'Luck Granting:' Used by Riley to grant luck to Phoebe, Paige and Leo. *'Fading: Type of Teleportation used by a Nymph and an Ogre. *Remote Orbing:' Used by Leo orb Piper out of the Spider Demon's Lair. *'Super Strength:' Used by Chris (as a Spider demon) to throw Leo across the Spider demon's lair and by the Ogre to throw a rock on the lair's door and to knock on the door to get the Spider demon's attention. Artifacts *'Rathmere's Wand:' a magical artifact that was owned by the wizard Rathmere. *'Tarot Cards:' used by Chris to foresee his future. Notes and Trivia * This episode originally scored 3.9 million viewers. * Chris confirms that is has been six months since his conception date (in The Courtship of Wyatt's Father). This is previously established in the previous episode when Piper is suddenly several months pregnant. * Phoebe goes to a café named "Café Le Blue" to meet up with her date Mitch. The set is the same one used for Quake in season 1. * When Paige touches the cocoon she gets shocked in a fashion similar to how the coroner got shocked when he tried to touch a mummified Isis in "Y Tu Mummy Tambien". * Chris reveals he has an inferiority complex towards Wyatt. This becomes prominent when Piper wonders why she doesn't have a force field with him, like she did with Wyatt. * This episode also reveals the reason why Chris has animosity towards Leo, as Leo had not been there for him in the future. Cultural References * The title is could by a reference to: ** The sitcom "Spin City", in which Alyssa Milano guest starred in 2 episodes. ** To "Sin City", the nickname for Las Vegas. ** The Dutch word for spider, which is literally ''spin. * When Paige vanquishes the Wicked Witch, she makes a reference to "Ding Dong, the witch is gone". A reference to The Wizard of Oz. * When Phoebe asks Leo how the potion is going to work since Piper hadn't blessed it, Paige walks in and says “With a little help from our friends.” This is a reference to a song by The Beatles called “With A Little Help From My Friends”. Glitches * When Phoebe, Paige, and Leo are talking after being stuck to the wall by Chris, you can clearly see the pegs protruding from the wall that Rose is standing on. * In this episode, it's again obvious that the kitchen and basement sets don't match up. * When Chris is fighting Paige and Phoebe and the potion slides across the floor into Paige's hand, the color of the potion changes from blue to orange, and then when she throws it is turns back to blue. * When Piper is freed from the cocoon and Leo and Chris are fighting you can see the cocoon Piper was in completely intact hanging on the wall of the cave. Continuity Errors *In "Lucky Charmed", there were two different incantations for good luck and for bad luck. In this episode, the same incantation (the one for good luck) was used to grant random luck, that can turn out to be either good or bad. Gallery Episode Stills Charmed-Still618_002.jpg Charmed-Still618_003.jpg harmed-Still722_002.jpg 013556ttggtf.jpg 047fgvcdf.jpg 05 v7.jpg 618d.jpg 07452.jpg 014583.jpg 618f.jpg Screen Caps 6x18-1.png 6x18-2.png 6x18-3.png 6x18-4.png 6x18-5.png 6x18-6.png 6x18-7.png 6x18-8.png 6x18-9.png 6x18-10.png 6x18-11.png 6x18-12.png 6x18-13.png 6x18-14.png 6x18-15.png 6x18-16.png 6x18-17.png 6x18-18.png 6x18-19.png 6x18-20.png 6x18-21.png 6x18-22.png 6x18-23.png 6x18-24.png 6x18-25.png 6x18-26.png 6x18-27.png 6x18-28.png 6x18-29.png 6x18-30.png 6x18-31.png 6x18-32.png 6x18-33.png 6x18-34.png 6x18-35.png 6x18-36.png 6x18-37.png 6x18-38.png 6x18-39.png 6x18-40.png 6x18-41.png 6x18-42.png 6x18-43.png 6x18-44.png 6x18-45.png 6x18-46.png 6x18-47.png 6x18-48.png 6x18-49.png 6x18-50.png 6x18-51.png 6x18-52.png Quotes :Chris: So I'm okay, right? I mean, mini-me in there? :Piper: All right, I was a little worried about the force field. :Chris: What force field? :Paige: The one she had when she was pregnant with Wyatt. :Chris: Wait, you had a force field with Wyatt but not with me? :Piper: Well, I didn't have one, he had one, it was all his doing. :Chris: Ugh, from the womb? He had powers from the womb? That's unbelievable. It's not like I don't have enough of an inferiority complex with him already. Thank you. (sarcastically) :(and later) :Paige: He's actually right. Without the Wyatt force-field thing... :Chris: Okay, do you have to keep rubbing that in? :Paige: Aren't there any therapists in the future? :Leo: Damn it!! :Paige: Are Elders even allowed to swear? :Leo: No, but fathers are. Especially ones whose kid tries to kill him. :Phoebe: Well, technically you can't die. :Leo: That's not the point. International Titles *'French:' La femme-araignée (The Spider Woman) * Finnish: 'Verkon vankina ''(Tangled in a Web) *'''Italian: Nella tela del ragno (Caught in the Spider Web) *'Czech:' Pavoučí démonka (The Spider demon) *'Slovak:' Zakliate mesto (Enchanted City) *'Russian:' Попалась ведьма в паутину ved′ma v pautinu (Has Got the Witch in the Web) *'Spanish (Spain):' La ciudad giratoria (The City Revolving) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Telarañas (Spiderwebs) *'German:' Die Spinne (The Spider) *'Hungarian: '''Kerge város ''(Spin City) Category:Episodes Category:Season 6